The things she does
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Can a simple letter contain the answer to all questions? Can a single letter be enough to one's curiosity? And why they don't allow the young woman to read its contents? Only Natsu, Erza and Lucy can tell. Much to Nova's annoyance. Implied NxE.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its ****characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own**** Nova Scarlet and the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>The things she does<strong>**.**

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p><em>It always saddened me, how she stood alone in there watching everyone around and smiling when someone threw a look in her direction. Pretending to be just fine when the case wasn't like that, I notice it shortly after I arrive to the guild, when she wasn't chatting with someone or fighting with Mira, she always had this distant and pained look in her eyes.<em>

_It made me wonder, why was she so sad?_

_Was it because of Gray's stripping habit?_

_Was it because she didn't like to fight with Mira?_

_Or was it because of the reason behind why her right eye didn't shed any tears?_

_I couldn't help but ask myself until the subject disappeared from my mind a few years later, other things getting in my mind and making me less focus on what was happening to her._

_She was trapped in a palace of laughter and pain, making signals to everyone who noticed her to go and get her out that place._

_I noticed at that time__ but looked the other way when other things came up, avoiding her every time I got with a mask of fear from her. Not caring for her troubles and worries because I had my own._

_If I would have listen sooner, may it be that she opened a little more to us, tell us more about what happened to her to have that sad expression every time she was alone._

_But I was a fool; I never bothered to ask her about it until it was too late._

_She was brought back to that place that got so many memories for her and was sentence to be a human sacrifice._

_I snapped._

_Doing the impossible to save her, I finally got the full picture of her suffering._

_We were so alike, she and I._

_Losing our father figures while young, fighting the world on our own when we shouldn't be doing it, hiding our pain to anyone that we care about._

_Looking for someone that accepted us for what we were and suffered._

_Someone that wasn't afraid to ask us who was the one that made us bleed through the veins of love._

_The one that was able to bridle us to the past, to make us feel the pain always over our skins, to carry a burden of shame always on our backs by mistake._

_Kissing death with the lips of our hearts._

_We were so alike, she and I._

_That poor heart of hers, that wishes to __live free._

_The things she does, now I get why she goes all out to everything._

_Always going to the faithful risk._

_I tried without showing my true reason to convince her to not risk her life so selflessly, to not think about that past; to focus on the present, on our friends, on our guild…_

_On me._

_Without __true success, but never giving up, always taking a chance to do it._

_I even went as far as to risk my own life for hers, just to make her snap out of it._

_Only for a few minutes, so she could see how bad she was._

_But I never succeeded, never…_

_Until that faithful day__ came._

_She looked so beautiful under the sunset light. _

_Her eyes shining with a light that made me realize how so blind and stupid I was for not have notice them before._

_Her scarlet hair leaving in shame the afternoon sky of that day._

_Her soft lips looking oh so inviting to my eyes._

_Then it happened…_

_In a rush of passion we hugged each other under the tree that witnessed so many of our moments and started kissing like there was no tomorrow._

_Our minds going numb, our bodies merging together so much that…_

I saw Lucy-nee blushed furiously after a few minutes of reading, smoke coming out of her ears like she was a pot of boiling water; though I didn't get why. I raise an eyebrow at her reaction to what my father wrote, the contents of the letter being alien to me since he told me to deliver it to Lucy-nee and only to her; I wasn't allowed to read its contents unless I got permission from him, mom and Lucy-nee, or reached the age of twenty-one… which made more curious as to the contents of the letter.

So I ventured to ask the still blushing veteran, my voice startling her, it seems she forgot that I was there. "So, what was on the letter, Lucy-nee?"

She looked at me with surprised eyes, then looked back at the letter and again, until she folded the letter neatly as it was delivered to her and hold it tightly with both hands on her lap. Looking at me with a weird small smile, she spoke nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious as to what my father tells you on that letter, that's all." I lied; I was dying to know what was written in there that was even able to make the celestial mage blush furiously. She tilted her head to a side, like she had no idea of what I was talking and later answered me with a curious look.

"You… haven't read this? I shook my head in negative, she sighed in relief much to my rising curiosity. She then rose up from her chair, walking to her desk and grabbing an old book that was hidden in between some new looking ones. She opened the thing, blowing with her mouth on one page in special and after smiling softly; to whatever it was in there, she put the letter in the and closed it, leaving back on its old spot.

Turning around to look at me with her hands on her hips, she smirked before telling me to go and say thanks to my father; not letting me go completely without saying to me. "Say 'thanks' to your father, Nova-chan."

What a weird situation.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not completely sure about this one. I think I screw it. =**

**Tell me your opinion, please.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
